


If

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [28]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg">here</a></p><p>(follows on from yesterday's ficlet - part 27)</p><p>Unamo gets back to her quarters in need of a shower and something to calm her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

Unamo returned to her quarters and turned on the sanisteam. For ninety precious seconds she turned this way and that, inhaling the astringent vapour. Her eyes closed and she smiled. Who would have thought that Phasma... No. The warm water ceased and the dryer blasted droplets from her skin, pulling moisture back into the recycler for next time. She should not think of Phasma like that. Push it from her mind and act like the professional she was. 

Wandering naked into her small room, Unamo checked the time, checked her datapad for orders, thought about the way Gil and Phasma responded to her cues and... No. Professional, sithdamnit!

Unamo checked the time once more and decided it was worth risking her record for punctuality. Given the images in her mind right now and her inability to focus, bringing herself off before shift was probably sensible. Besides, she realised at the first caress of her fingers from her slick opening then over her clit, it was not going to take long. Fantasies of Phasma and Gil sped Unamo to a somewhat unsatisfactory climax.

She sighed as she wiped between her legs and washed her hands. It would do for now, but if she wanted to get anything out of this rela... arrangement, she would have to demand it.

Next time, she promised.


End file.
